


Dreams of a White Night

by Vanitelamort



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Chat Logs, Confusion, Death scene kinda but not really, Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Lives, Swords, TW Suicidal tendencies, relationships, university - au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: Geonhak jolted awake, his heart beating fast as he sat up. He touched his neck, remembering the feeling from the dream. It felt so real, the dagger being stabbed into his throat. The dream wasn't the first he had but it was definitely the first time he died.Dreams plague Geonhak, Youngjo and Hwanwoong, involving the same people in the same period of time. Memories of a distant past, of a previous life or just weird dreams? Geonhak and Youngjo will be conflicted as they try and figure out their feelings for Hwanwoong.(Not particularly good with summaries so may update this later)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

The traitor smiled lasciviously as he knelt before his friend. He was disheveled from being on the run, slightly bloody from his fight only moments ago before he was subdued and forced to his knees. And yet there he was, smiling that same smile. That smile that would normally make his friend melt but this time, it was in mockery. 

"How could you betray the crown like that, Geonhak?" His friend asked as he held his sword's tip against the traitor's throat. 

"He is not my King, Hwanwoong. He cares not for the people, he left my village to die," Geonhak growled. "He betrayed us first and it's only a matter of time before you will finally see the truth."

Hwanwoong sighed. "This wasn't the way, Geonhak. I have a job to do, I am sorry."

Geonhak chuckled lightly before it grew into a loud laugh. 

"Unbelievable. End me then, like the good little pet you are," Geonhak sneered. 

"This isn't easy for me, Geonhak. I wish you understood that," Hwanwoong frowned. 

"Oh, I understand well. Do you enjoy keeping his Majesty's bed warm?"

Hwanwoong growled. "I serve our King with loyalty but it was never his bed I kept warm and you know that, Geonhak. I love you, with my entire heart but you betrayed our country, you betrayed our people, you betrayed me when you decided to betray him," Hwanwoong looked up at the soldier holding Geonhak, sheathing his sword. "Execute him."

"You are weak, Hwanwoong. You can't even kill me yourself," Geonhak shouted as Hwanwoong walked away. "As to be expected from someone so spineless."

Hwanwoong turned back to face Geonhak, anger rising inside of him. The man he loved, now on his feet, straining against the soldiers holding him. A wild look in his eye. 

"What you did was spineless, Geonhak," Hwanwoong stated as he stepped towards his lover. "I could handle it, if you had simply gone against the King but you involved innocences," Hwanwoong pulled out a dagger. "You hide behind the lie of doing it for your village, but let's be honest, you stopped caring about them years ago."

Geonhak's brow furrowed, his eyes set in a glare. He went to speak but Hwanwoong grabbed his hair, pulling his head to the side and stabbed the dagger through his throat. Geonhak's eyes went wide. 

"Go on then, call me spineless, call me a pet," Hwanwoong dared. Geonhak smirked, his body shaking and blood pouring from his lips. No more words came from him, his eyes rolling back and body going limp, Hwanwoong looking at him with great sadness. 

Geonhak jolted awake, his heart beating fast as he sat up. He touched his neck, remembering the feeling from the dream. It felt so real, the dagger being stabbed into his throat. The dream wasn't the first he had but it was definitely the first time he died. It felt weird. He got out of bed, grabbing his phone off the bedside table and making his way through the house, checking for messages. 

**_*Roomies*_ **

**Youngjo:** Can one of you bring in my text books? Spending the night out.

**Seoho:** You serious? What's this? Third or fourth time this week? 

**Youngjo:** Fourth

**Seoho:** ((╬◣﹏◢)) How are you so successful? I can barely get someone to look at me

**Youngjo:** If you weren't so pathetic at flirting you would do fine (=^･ω･^=)

**Seoho:** (ಥ﹏ಥ) You know it's hard for me. I get overwhelmed

**Youngjo:** I keep telling you, just walk up to that guy you're always so (❤ω❤) at and ask him out. I'm telling you, he will say yes.

**Seoho:** What if he says no? 〣( ºΔº )〣

**Youngjo:** Then he says no ╮(︶▽︶)╭

**Seoho:** (ಥ﹏ಥ) How can you be so indifferent?

**Geonhak:** Cause he's heartless ٩(ˊ〇ˋ*)و

Geonhak chuckled at the messages exchanged between his housemates. He thought about telling them about his dream but decided against it. Somehow they would tease him about it. 

It was early morning, he didn't expect either of them to message any time soon. Seoho would be fast asleep, Youngjo would be either still asleep or sneaking out of someone's apartment. He had a shower, waking himself up more and shaking off the rest of the dream. When he got out, he was surprised to have a message.

**_*Roomies*_ **

**Youngjo:** GEONHAK!!! I'M HUNGRY!!! (￣﹃￣)

**Geonhak:** Where are you? (`･Θ･´)

**Youngjo:** Our favourite diner ( ’ω’)旦~~ But I don't have money .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

**Geonhak:** (－‸ლ) Should I wake up Seoho? 

**Youngjo:** Sure ヽ( ⌒ω⌒)人(=^‥^= )ﾉ

Geonhak went to Seoho's room. Knocking lightly at the door. He could hear shuffling in the room before the door opened and a zombie Seoho looked at him.

"What?" He asked, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Youngjo is at the diner. Want to go get breakfast?" Geonhak asked. Seoho exhaled before closing the door. Geonhak could hear shuffling around in the room before the door opened again, Seoho now dressed and ready to go out. 

"Let's go," he smiled. 

**_*Roomies*_ **

**Geonhak:** On our way ☆ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ

**Youngjo:** FINALLY!! (=^･ω･^=)

~~~~~~~

Youngjo put his phone down and laid his head on the table of the booth he was sitting at. He knew the others wouldn't be much longer but he was tired and hungry. He began playing with the hospital id tag bracelet he had on his wrist, wondering if it was better to maintain the lie that he had been with someone random over telling the truth about his overnight hospital stay. He ripped it off, he was able to lie to the hospital staff, stating what he did was an accident. That he had stumbled onto the road in a drunk stupor and was lucky the driver was quick enough to stop but he knew he wouldn't be able to lie like that to Geonhak or Seoho. They would figure out quickly that he stepped out in front of the car on purpose and then the questions would start, the looks of worry and the walking on eggshells. He wasn't some fragile thing, he was having a hard time and made a stupid decision. He felt better now, or at least that's what he made himself believe. 

The bell above the diner's door chimes. Youngjo looked up and smiled as his two friends walked in. He pocketed the tag before they got to him.

"Usual?" Geonhak asked. 

"When have I had anything different," Youngjo grinned, pushing out every thought running through his head about the night. 

Geonhak chuckled before making his way to the counter to order.h Seoho slipped into the booth opposite Youngjo.

"You look like shit," Seoho commented.

"Didn't get much sleep," Youngjo smirked. 

Seoho rolled his eyes. "Urgh, don't know how you can do the whole casual thing," he said. 

"Quite easily, I don't care for romance," Youngjo shrugged.

"You can't be serious? How could you not care about romance?" Seoho asked. 

Youngjo shrugged again. "Just don't."

"Broken heart will do that to a man," Geonhak said as he sat down next to Youngjo.

"Broken heart?" Seoho frowned. 

Youngjo inhaled sharply, making a hissing noise as he shot Geonhak a glare.

"What? That's why you are like this, might as well accept it," Geonhak stated. 

"I don't have a broken heart. We drifted apart and mutually agreed to break up," Youngjo said, trying to convince himself of the lie. 

"Is that what we're calling catching her in bed with another man?" Geonhak asked. 

"Ouch," Seoho winced. "Serious?" He asked as he looked at Youngjo, looking concerned. 

Youngjo sighed. "Shortly before we met you, I was engaged but yeah, I found her in bed with another guy. It's been two years, I'm fine. Just don't care to do the whole relationship thing again." 

"She's getting married in a month," Geonhak mentioned casually. Youngjo felt the words stab at his heart. 

"Oh," he said, keeping his face straight and uncaring. "Good for her. How do you know?"

"She invited me," Geonhak shrugged. The waitress walked over to them and put down plates in front of each. 

"She invited you?" Youngjo asked, his eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah," was the simple answer given before Geonhak began eating. The waitress returned again with their drinks. Youngjo sighed before taking a sip of his tea.

"You going?" 

"I'm not sure," Geonhak answered solemnly. 

"You should. She is your friend and I told you not to choose sides," Youngjo began picking at his food, his mind now consumed by her. 

The table went quiet, an awkward silence that Youngjo was grateful when Seoho started talking.

"Do you think I have a chance with Giwook?" He asked. 

"Honestly, no," Youngjo answered bluntly. "But only because you're competing against Dongmyeong."

Seoho sighed. "Yeah, those two are really close."

"You should still ask him out, you never know," Youngjo shrugged before he began digging into his food. 

"Yeah I agree with Youngjo-Hyung. Go for it. Worst that can happen is he says no but then we can go out, get drunk and talk shit to get your mind off it," Geonhak said. 

"I'll try today if I get the chance," Seoho promised weakly. 

"Wanna bet he'll chicken out?" Youngjo asked Geonhak. 

"Dishes for a week, I say he won't," Geonhak responded.

"Dishes for a week," Youngjo agreed. 

"At least one of you has faith in me," Seoho pouted. 

"Yep so you better ask him out or I'm gonna be mad," Geonhak pointed at Seoho with his chopsticks.

Seoho raised his hands up. "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Study Buddies*_ **

**Hwanwoong:** Anyone got a copy of today's notes? 

**Keonhee:** I need a copy too ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧

**Youngjo:** Do you two ever pay attention in class? (－‸ლ)

**Hwanwoong:** At least 80% of the time

**Youngjo:** More like 10% (ಠ_ಠ) 

**Hwanwoong:** Do you have notes or are you just gonna judge us? ☆ｏ(＞＜；)○

**Youngjo:** (ಠ_ಠ)(ಠ_ಠ)(ಠ_ಠ)(ಠ_ಠ)

**Hwanwoong:** Ok, ok I get it. You're judging us. Notes?

**Youngjo:** I'll email them to you both. I swear you two only added me to this just to be your note slave (￣ヘ￣)

**Keonhee:** I can neither confirm nor deny that statement (／(ｴ)＼)

**Giwook:** Guys, someone just asked me out ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : ) 

**Dongju:** You have my attention (◕‿◕)

**Youngjo:** OMG really? (=①ω①=)

**Giwook:** Yeah, that housemate of yours Youngjo. He started talking to me and then suddenly he asked me out. He was really flustered, it was kinda adorable.

**Youngjo:** Well? What did you say?

**Giwook:** ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴ Don't hate me. I know he's your friend but I said no 〜(＞＜)〜 

**Dongju:** Did you give him a reason? Like you know, the fact you and Dongmyeong are together.

**Keonhee:** Say what now? w(°ｏ°)w 

**Giwook:** DONGJU!! You know we're not ready to tell others yet (＃`Д´)

**Youngjo:** I mean, it was kinda obvious you two are close. Well I have a friend to console and a week of dish duty (￣ヘ￣)

**Hwanwoong:** Youngjo has a point. You two have been getting more touchy feely in public. I had a feeling you two were finally dating. You should both just come out already ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡ 

**Giwook:** I guess… I'm just worried things might change once we tell people. Why is dating so anxiety inducing? (╥﹏╥)

Hwanwoong stared down at Giwook's message. He understood the feeling, he hadn't had a relationship without anxiety involved. He started wondering if he was broken. He let out a sigh as he opened his emails, seeing a new one from Youngjo. He went through the notes, getting half way through before his mind began wandering. He didn't have the concentration to do school work. He closed his laptop and decided to take a walk. 

"Can you bring back snacks?" Keonhee asked as Hwanwoong started putting his shoes on. 

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Thank you~" Keonhee cheered happily before bidding Hwanwoong goodbye. 

The evening air was cold, biting at Hwanwoong's face. He pulled his facemask up and kept his hands hidden in his jacket's sleeves. He didn't mind the cold but he didn't want his fingers to get too numb. He made his way to the convenience store, crossing a bridge to do so and stopping when he saw a familiar face. Youngjo was standing half way down the bridge, leaning on the railings and looking out to the river under them. As Hwanwoong approached, the older man started climbing the railing. Hwanwoong reached him just as he was about to stand up on them.

"Youngjo-hyung?" He called out, starling the older man and almost making him fall. "Fuck, sorry."

Youngjo looked at him, surprised and climbed back down. 

"It's ok," he said. 

Hwanwoong frowned. 

"What were you doing?" He asked. 

Youngjo shrugged. 

"Just bored," he said nonchalantly, as if climbing a railing on a bridge known for suicides was a normal everyday thing. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hwanwoong asked, his tone gentle as he reached out and touched Youngjo's arm. Youngjo looked at him surprised, not speaking for a few moments. The traffic on the bridge being the only noise around them. 

"I'm not good at talking about it," he finally said, looking away ashamed. 

"Ok, well, do you want to come get snacks with me and then come back to mine and help me catch up with what I missed today?" Hwanwoong smiled. Youngjo looked back at Hwanwoong and smiled.

"I like the sound of that."

The two walked in quiet to the convenience shop, grabbing a bunch of snacks before heading back to Hwanwoong, finally chatting about random things on the walk back. They got back to Hwanwoong's apartment, Hwanwoong giving Keonhee his snacks before the two men headed to Hwanwoong's room to study. 

"I'm really not getting this," Hwanwoong complained, his eyes sore from looking at his bright monitor screen. Youngjo, who was lounging on Hwanwoong's bed, got up and leant over Hwanwoong.

"You're missing something, it's like this…" 

Hwanwoong felt very aware of Youngjo pressed up against his back, leaning over him and explaining the work. Hwanwoong enjoyed the warmth, the strong but pleasant smell of Youngjo's deodorant and his soothing voice. He didn't pay a single ounce of attention to Youngjo's explanation, only truly realising when Youngjo tapped the side of his face. 

"Hwanwoong, did you understand all that?" 

Hwanwoong felt his face go red. 

"Yes," he lied, hoping the older man wouldn't notice him blushing. He couldn't believe how distracted he got. Youngjo returned to the bed, going back to staring at his phone. 

Hwanwoong decided to stop studying, wanting to give his eyes a rest. He got up and went to his bed, getting on and sitting next to Youngjo. He noticed that the older man was looking at a picture of himself with a woman.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Hwanwoong asked. Youngjo locked his mobile and put it down. 

"No, not anymore," He answered, settling back against the headboard and looking up at the ceiling. "Are those glow in the dark stars?"

Hwanwoong looked up at the ceiling, at the stars he had put up there.

"Yeah, I like how they look at night time. I'm thinking of getting some planets to go with them," Hwanwoong replied. He wanted to ask more about the woman in the photo but he could tell by Youngjo changing the subject that it wasn't something to be talked about just yet. An awkward silence fell upon them. Hwanwoong laid down, watching Youngjo as he went back onto this phone. 

"Sorry if I fall asleep on you," Hwanwoong said softly. Youngjo looked down at him. 

"That's ok, if you need to sleep, then sleep," he said before returning to playing on my phone. Hwanwoong could see from where his head was resting, that Youngjo was on the facebook profile of the woman from the picture. She was now in the hands of another guy. Hwanwoong looked at Youngjo, seeing the look of anger on his face and that made the smaller boy wonder what happened. Still it was none of his business. 

"You know, you look tired yourself. Perhaps you should get some sleep. I make an amazing space heater apparently," Hwanwoong offered with a shy smile. Youngjo looked at him, seeming surprised at the suggestion but shrugged and put his phone on the nightstand. He got out of the bed to turn the light off. As he got back to the bed and laid down, Hwanwoong sorted the doona out, spreading it over the two of them.

"Thank you, Woongie," Youngjo murmured. Hwanwoong beamed a smile at the older man, before wrapping his arm around him and snuggling into his chest. 

"Any time," he said. Youngjo hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong enjoyed the warmth of the other man, glad to be able to steal some intimacy. He doubted Youngjo would have any real interest in him, he had never seen the raven haired man with anyone other than women but at this moment, he settled with pretending Youngjo was his. Even if thinking that was a tad delusional. Hwanwoong found himself easily falling asleep. 

~~~~~~~~

Geonhak looked at the wedding invite in his hand. He thought about what Youngjo had said, about not choosing sides. It wasn't that easy for Geonhak. Youngjo was his best friend, pretty much a brother to him. Though he once had a similar close relationship to her, the fact she hurt Youngjo in such a terrible way caused Geonhak to drift away. He had been surprised when the invite turned up in the mail. 

He walked over to the bin, tearing the invite in half and dropping it in. He didn't want to go, he knew it would just hurt Youngjo more. Youngjo always did his best to cover up his feelings but Geonhak had known him long enough to see past the mask. He just wished he could help his friend more but Youngjo never liked talking about his feelings, always changing the subject when Geonhak tried talking to him.

The front door opened, stealing Geonhak from his thoughts as an unhappy Seoho walked in. He shut the door a little hard before kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket. 

"Hey," Geonhak said, getting the older one's attention. Seoho walked over to him and dropped his head onto Geonhak's shoulder.

"He said no," was all he said. Geonhak wrapped his arms around Seoho. 

"It happens," Geonhak said as he patted Seoho's back. "But that's ok. You'll be ok and you'll find someone else." 

"Why does it have to hurt?" 

"Come on, let's go out and get drinks," Geonhak let Seoho go. "I'll message Youngjo-hyung to meet us at the pub."

Seoho lifted his head up. "Being drunk sounds good."

The two got ready and headed out. Geonhak sent out a message to Youngjo but received no reply. Neither Geonhak and Seoho were bothered, he was most likely keeping someone's bed warm. They decided not to worry and just have a good time. 


	3. Chapter 3

The King looked upon the head of the traitor, a bored expression on his face. He waved his hand at the one holding it, dismissing them from his presence. That left him alone with the Captain of his guards. 

"Hwanwoong, I hear you were the one to give the fatal blow," he said as he stood from his throne and stepped towards the short captain. 

"I was," Hwanwoong confirmed, his eyes trained on the King. The King now stood before him, leaning down so his lips were mere millimetres from Hwanwoong's ear.

"How was it killing your lover?" He asked in a soft whisper. Hwanwoong shivered involuntarily and refused to answer. This made the King smirk. 

"You are mine now, Captain Hwanwoong," the King declared as he pulled away. "Deny me and I will put your head on a pike next to his."

Hwanwoong swallowed drily. "Yes, your Highness," he said, arm across his chest as he gave a swift bow. 

"Good," the King's hand shot up, wrapping itself around Hwanwoong's soft throat, squeezing gently. The Captain's eyes went wide as his whole body froze.

"Just want to make sure you understand how easy it would be for me to kill you," the King said, his grip tightening. "No one would bat an eye. It makes me wonder how come that traitor couldn't make you betray me. How deep does your loyalty lie?"

The King let go of Hwanwoong, the shorter man falling to his knees as oxygen was finally allowed through. He breathed in deeply, trying his best to get his breathing under control. 

"My loyalty is to the King," Hwanwoong finally said as he looked up at his King. "My loyalty is to you, King Youngjo. You know I can't betray you."

Hwanwoong got to his feet, pulling the collar of his deep red hanbok to the side to reveal a mark over his heart. 

"You made sure of that," he said as his eyes flashed gold. King Youngjo grinned. 

"That I did, my little demon," he said, his tone low. He cupped the demon's face, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Youngjo woke up with a start. He touched his lips, thinking of how the dream Hwanwoong's lips felt against his own before looking down at the small sleeping form. He felt guilt, having such a dream while his classmate slept by him. It felt wrong, especially given the contents of the dream. The feel of Hwanwoong's tender neck in his hand, how easy it felt to strangle the younger man. 

Youngjo shook the thoughts out of his head before they got any worse. He carefully got out of the bed, not wanting to disturb Hwanwoong. He grabbed his phone and left the bedroom. He wasn't too surprised to find Keonhee still awake, now watching a kdrama with Dongju. They both looked over at him. Dongju frowned while Keonhee went back to the show.

"What are you doing here?" Dongju asked with a harsh tone. 

"Hwanwoong brought him home," Keonhee answered before Youngjo could talk.

"Oh," and with that Dongju settled back into watching the kdrama. Youngjo stood there awkwardly for a moment, not too sure what to do. He thought about walking home but felt there was a risk of stepping out in front of a car so instead he sat down in an armchair and joined the two younger men with the kdrama. Neither were bothered by his presence. Youngjo decided to go on his phone, not particularly finding the kdrama interesting. 

**_*Roomies*_ **

**Geonhak:** YOUNGJO! We're going out for drinks, you in? ( ￣▽￣)[] [](≧▽≦ )

**Geonhak:** Guess not… ヽ(ー_ー )ノ

**Youngjo:** Damn, would have loved to get drunk. Fell asleep studying with a classmate. (ಥ﹏ಥ)

No reply came but Youngjo expected that. It was late which meant Geonhak and Seoho were either very drunk or fast asleep. He flicked through his other chats, finding no new messages before locking his phone. He let out a sigh before leaning back in the chair. 

"Everything ok, Youngjo-hyung?" Dongju asked.

"Yeah, just tired. Ignore me," Youngjo answered as he closed his eyes. 

"Ok," Dongju went quiet after that. Soon sleep took Youngjo again.

~~~~~ 

Geonhak woke up with a hangover. He had drunk way too much, pretty much matching Seoho who wanted nothing more but to black out. Geonhak wasn't too surprised to find Seoho sleeping in the same bed, both of them naked. It wasn't the first time their drunk selves had hooked up. They had long since agreed they wouldn't work as a couple. They worked better as friends but it didn't stop them from occasionally seeking comfort in each other, typically after a night of drinking. He got out of bed, stretching his limbs before heading to the bathroom. He needed a shower. 

The hot water eased up the soreness in his muscles but did little for the hangover, he needed food. He went back to his room, a towel wrapped around his waist to find clothes. Seoho was awake now, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Morning, Seoho-hyung," Geonhak said. 

"Hmm," Seoho hummed back sleepily. He got out of Geonhak's bed and made his way out of the room without another word. 

"We're going to go get food," Geonhak called out, regretting it as a sharp pain ran through his head. 

Both met out in the lounge room, now dressed. Seoho was smiling, a lot more awake than moments before.

"Aren't you hungover?" Geonhak asked. 

"I am. My head canes," Seoho smiled sheepishly. "But I feel a lot better. Less bothered by the rejection."

"A night of drinking and drunken sex usually makes you feel better," Geonhak commented. 

"So true and I thank you for making the sacrifice."

Geonhak scoffed. "Sacrifice? I'm using you as much as you use me."

Seoho chuckled. "Can't deny that."

The two were in good spirits as they headed to the diner. Geonhak sent Youngjo a quick message on the way. They arrived before him, ordered and sat in a booth.

"Think he really fell asleep while studying?" Seoho asked, looking at the messages on his phone.

"Most likely. He wouldn't lie about that. Have you noticed him acting differently lately?"

Seoho thought for a moment before shrugging. "Not that I can think of, still seems his typical self."

"Maybe I'm just thinking too hard about it. I swear something is up," Geonhak sighed. He didn't get a chance to explain why as the door to the diner chimed as Youngjo walked in with a short man. Geonhak's eyes widened, he recognised the man from his dreams. 

"Hey, this is Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong, this is Geonhak and Seoho," Youngjo said, introducing the two before walking over to the counter. Hwanwoong looked like a deer caught in headlights as he looked from Youngjo to Geonhak and Seoho, unsure if he should follow the one he knew or properly introduce himself to the ones he didn't. That's when he noticed Geonhak staring at him.

"You ok?" He asked, snapping Geonhak out of it. Geonhak could feel his ears burn.

"Sorry, I was trying to figure out where I've seen you before," Geonhak said, feeling like his excuse was lame. 

"Last year, at the Dongdong twins party. I think Youngjo-hyung brought you along," Hwanwoong answered with a smile. "You mostly kept to yourself but I definitely remember seeing you there."

"Oh, yeah," Geonhak smiled back. He honestly didn't remember that night but was happy to take it. He saw Seoho raise an eyebrow, aware that Geonhak didn't remember that night but said nothing.

Hwanwoong took a seat next to Seoho. "I hope you two don't mind me joining. Youngjo-hyung said it shouldn't be a problem but I want to make sure."

"We don't mind," Seoho answered with his typical smile. "So are you in Youngjo-hyung's class?" 

"Yeah, he makes class interesting," Hwanwoong said, before his eyes widened at what he said. 

"Oh," Seoho cooed. "Does he now?"

"Leave him alone, Seoho-hyung. You hate when Youngjo-hyung does it to you so don't do it to Hwanwoong," Geonhak stated. 

"Can I at least warn him that he doesn't have a chance?" Seoho asked. 

"I know I don't," Hwanwoong answered with a smile. "It's enough to be near him."

Geonhak felt pity for the younger man. He knew what it was like to like someone and never receive it in return. Youngjo returned from ordering, taking a seat next to Geonhak.

"We have no class today, we should do something," Youngjo suggested. "Been a while since we went to the amusement park."

Hwanwoong's eyes brightened up. "Same, I haven't been in ages," he clapped his hands together in excitement. Geonhak felt a weird twinge in his heart at the sight. The younger man was cute.

"I have homework I should have done last night, so I'm out," Seoho said. Youngjo and Hwanwoong looked at Geonhak.

"Sure," he replied with a shrug. "I have nothing better to do."

"Awesome," Youngjo grinned. Geonhak wondered if he would regret agreeing given his current hungover state but it had been a while since he got to hang out with Youngjo and he was curious about Hwanwoong. The dreams he had involving Hwanwoong were still prominent in his mind which in turn made him wonder why this particular man was turning up in them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hwanwoong was happy to be at the amusement park with Youngjo, even if the older's friend Geonhak had tagged along too. It was almost a date. He wondered if he should invite Dongju along, convince the younger man to distract Geonhak and take him away so it was just Hwanwoong and Youngjo. He knew it wouldn't work, not really. Youngjo had, so far, shamelessly flirted with a majority of the women they had encountered. Many of which had given him their numbers. It shattered the delusion Hwanwoong was trying to build up. He was getting a bit disheartened. 

"He's always like this," Geonhak said, standing beside Hwanwoong as Youngjo flirted with a couple of women, making them both giggle. "One day, it won't be enough to just be near him. You will want more."

Hwanwoong sighed sadly. "Yeah, I know. This isn't the first time I've fallen for a straight guy."

"You're a classmate so you're off limits to him because he doesn't want a relationship nor does he want the hassle of something bad happening if he does sleep with a classmate," Geonhak explained. 

"So if we weren't classmates…"

"He would sleep with you once, maybe twice and never again. He doesn't care for relationships."

Hwanwoong pouted. "But why?"

"Broken heart," Geonhak answered. "He was hurt badly by someone he truly loved. He doesn't want to risk that happening again, easiest way is to not make attachments."

"Maybe he just needs the right person to fix his broken heart," Hwanwoong said as he smiled at Geonhak. He could see the pity in the older man's eyes.

"Look, I'm not going to stop you if you want to pursue him. That's on you but I do believe you should find another to love. Come on, I'll buy you some lunch," Geonhak offered with a kind smile. Hwanwoong was, for a moment, taken aback by the smile. Geonhak had a certain demeanour about him, almost thug-like but Hwanwoong was beginning to realise his view of the other man was wrong. He felt bad putting Geonhak into a box before getting to know him. The smile he gave softened his appearance. 

"Lunch sounds good," Hwanwoong smiled back. Maybe Geonhak was right, maybe it would be better to find another to love.

~~~~~

Geonhak definitely regretted going to the amusement park by the time Youngjo and him got home. His head hurt the entire time but he pushed through and persevered. But now he was ready to just curl up into a ball and die. 

"Are you ok?" Youngjo asked, concerned. 

"No, my heart hurts. I really don't feel good," Geonhak's vision went blurry as he dropped down to his knees. Youngjo was by his side but his voice was heavily muffled before everything suddenly went black. 

Geonhak couldn't see anything. There was only darkness around him. It wasn't as if the lights had been turned off but as if he was standing in a vast void of nothingness. He gingerly reached out with his hand, hesitantly, because he couldn't see a thing and didn't want to touch something that could hurt him. His fingers brushed against something rough, the texture seemed familiar. Brick? He wasn't too sure. He felt around more and soon became convinced that it was a brick wall he was touching. With the help of the wall, he got up onto his feet.

He shuffled along, using the wall as a guide until his fingers hit something solid protruding from the wall. He felt it properly, running his hands up and down it. It felt like a door frame. Continuing past it he felt the smoothness that could only be the door. A small smile graced his lips but a twinge of anxiety told him that it may be pointless to smile just yet. He felt around the door for a handle, finding it within seconds and tried opening it with no success. The door was locked. He struck the door with his open hand.

_ "Well, that ain't a nice thing to do…" _ An eerie voice echoed through the room.

"Who's there?" He asked. He swung around and leaned his back against the door. The room was still pitch black.

_ "No one and everyone…" _ The voice answered.

"What?" He asked, scrunching his face up in confusion.

The voice laughed, an eerie giggle that sent shivers up Geonhak's spine.

_ "Who I am is of little importance my dear Geonhak…" _

Geonhak frowned, whoever this was knew his name. He didn't like that.

"Where am I?" He questioned.

_ "Where do you think you are?" _

He looked around though it was pointless, there was still only pitch black.

"I don't know. In a dark room completely void of light to the point that my eyes will not adjust," he answered with a shrug.

The voice giggled again, " _ Completely void of light? Have you tried opening your eyes? _ "

Geonhak frowned, "what?"

" _ Wake up Geonhak _ ," the voice whispered as a gust of wind blew over him.

Geonhak opened his eyes, surprising Youngjo who was looking over him. 

"You're awake!" He exclaimed happily. "You fainted so I moved you to the couch."

Geonhak sat up, his headache was fading. A wet cloth fell from his head onto his lap. 

"How are you feeling?" Youngjo asked. 

"I'm ok now. The headache is going. I don't know what happened," Geonhak answered as he looked at Youngjo. He was taken aback when he saw what appeared to be a glowing orange crack coming up from under Youngjo's shirt collar, ending half way up his neck. 

"What's that on your neck?" Geonhak asked. Youngjo frowned, his hand going to his neck before he went to the hallway mirror. 

"There's nothing there," he called out to Geonhak before returning to the lounge room. It was still there but Youngjo didn't seem to feel it. Geonhak frowned, confused. 

"Maybe we should go to the hospital," Youngjo suggested. 

"I think I just need sleep," Geonhak countered as he got to his feet. "I'm fine, just must've seen something."

Geonhak tried giving a reassuring smile but Youngjo seemed unconvinced, still he didn't push it, letting Geonhak go to his room to sleep.

~~~~~

Hwanwoong, Captain of King Youngjo's Guard, only knew one certainty. King Youngjo was broken in a way no man, woman or child has ever witnessed before. The King's body was littered with cracks, glowing orange like embers on a fire. Hwanwoong could touch them, feel them. The edges were rough and hot to the touch. Youngjo was always curious about how the demon would touch him when they laid naked together. The King couldn't see the cracks, no mere mortal could. It was something only the demonic or angelic could really see. 

"Why do you always touch my body like that?" Youngjo asked. 

"I like the feel of your body," Hwanwoong lied. Youngjo grabbed hold of Hwanwoong's wrist, pinning him down to the mattress as he got on top. 

"Is that so?" He asked, leaning down and beginning to kiss Hwanwoong's neck. The demon let out a whimper, his mind going blank.

"You should know that I know when you're lying," Youngjo stated. "And you know I hate when you lie to me."

The King bit Hwanwoong's neck hard, making the small demon squirm. 

"I'm sorry," Hwanwoong whined. Youngjo pulled away, kissing gently at the bite mark.

"I'll forgive you, my little demon," Youngjo whispered. "I'll let you keep your secrets but don't try and lie."

Youngjo kissed down Hwanwoong's neck, down to the mark over Hwanwoong's chest. The seal that bonded the two forever.

"This is so beautiful," Youngjo said, running the tip of his tongue around the outside of the seal. "I wish I could carve more into your body."

"A damaged demon is no use to you," Hwanwoong stated, trying his best to hold back a moan. 

"I suppose that is true. Such a pity," Youngjo gave one last kiss on the seal before releasing his grip of the demon and rolling to the side. He got out of bed and began to dress. 

"Get dressed," Youngjo commanded. Hwanwoong sighed as he forced himself out of bed and got dressed.

"I've noticed my personal guards have been slacking off. Make sure they are punished and replaced," Youngjo stated as he walked up to Hwanwoong. "Make sure they are punished properly this time. Stop showing them pity, they are undeserving of it."

Youngjo smoothed out Hwanwoong's hanbok, absentmindedly picking off some fluff.

"You should be presentable at all times, Captain Hwanwoong," Youngjo grabbed the demon's chin, tilting his head upwards. "Especially for me."

The king leaned down, his lips brushing against Hwanwoong's.

Hwanwoong jolted awake. It wasn't the first dream he had of Youngjo but it was definitely an interesting one. He shook the remnants of the dream from his head, it was still late and he needed more sleep. He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep but it just seemed to refuse him. He let out a sigh, getting out of bed and making his way to the kitchen. He made himself a hot chocolate, hoping it would in some way help him go back to sleep. Something warm and comforting usually helped. 

He felt oddly bothered as he made his hot chocolate. The dream was still playing in his head. The Youngjo in it seemed off. He wondered if it was because of what Geonhak had said, about Youngjo's broken heart which led to the dream Youngjo being seen as broken. He let out a sigh as he made his way back to his room, holding his mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. He sat on his bed as he drank the sweet warm liquid, his mind still replaying the dream. It felt real, the kissing, the bite and the seal on his chest. Subconsciously his hand went to his chest, as if it was trying to touch the seal that wasn't there. 

He finished his drink and laid back down. He felt confused with his current feelings towards Youngjo and the dream hadn't helped. He wanted to take to heart what Geonhak said but his crush was still strong. He let out a whine as he grabbed his plush sloth and cuddled it close. He had no idea, his mind felt muddled. Why couldn't it all just be simple?


	5. Chapter 5

The traitor, Geonhak, woke suddenly, breathing in and out deeply as a feeling of surprise washed over him. He was dead, his lover killed him so why was he now alive again. He appeared to be in a dungeon, shackles heavy on his wrist. They attached him to the wall via a chain. Geonhak got to his feet before pulling at the chain. He was well and truly attached. 

"Hey!" He yelled out, his voice echoing in the dungeon. He received no response. He pulled on the chains more before giving up and sitting back on the ground. 

" _ Giving up already, _ " an eerie voice asked. Geonhak jumped to his feet, looking around for the owner of the voice. He saw something shift in the darkness before a man stepped out, a man who was Geonhak's spitting image if it weren't for a couple of details. His hair was blonde and his eyes were pools of pitch black, fat tears of darkness dripping from them. He was smiling, the smile being extended by jagged scars. Another scar was around his neck, red and raw. 

"Who are you?" Geonhak asked, his eyes narrowed at the thing before him. He knew it wasn't human. 

" _ My name is Kaheong, _ " the figure answered. 

"What are you?" Was Geonhak's next question. Kaheong laughed, making an eerie giggling noise. This just made Geonhak harden his frown. 

" _ Clever, it's a good question but not one easy to answer. Your kind would call me a demon, others have called me an angel. I am neither, _ " Kaheong answered. " _ I am the reason you are still alive, Geonhak. The one who killed you, your beloved, has my opposite sealed within him. I want your help to free my opposite. Being binded to a human's soul is excruciating for us. We're forever attached, even when you die and when you are reborned. _ "

"So what do you want me to do about it? I'm kinda stuck here," Geonhak held his hands up, showing the shackles on his wrist. 

" _ I can free you, upon you agreeing to help me. Of course, the unfortunate thing is I will have to bind myself to you. Not ideal but I'll show you how to unbind me in time, once we free my opposite, _ " Kaheong explained. " _ All you have to do is agree. _ "

Kaheong stepped towards Geonhak, extending out his hand. Geonhak didn't trust the demonic creature before him but being trapped and most likely forgotten in a dungeon wasn't as ideal either. He held his hands out, taking Kaheong's into them. The demon smiled before vanishing. There was a searing pain on Geonhak's chest, he pulled his hanbok to the side, seeing a seal being seared into his body. He gritted his teeth against the pain.

Geonhak woke suddenly, his hand going straight to his chest. He could still feel the searing pain but there was nothing on his chest. The dream felt so real. He got up, putting on sweatpants before heading out to the kitchen. It was early morning, the sun just barely up. He went to make breakfast when he heard his phone ding. 

**_-Yeo Hwanwoong-_ **

**Hwanwoong:** Geonhak, are you awake? Could I talk to you?

**Geonhak:** I'm awake. What's up?

**Hwanwoong:** Can we meet at the diner?

**Geonhak:** Sure

Geonhak went to his room, getting properly dressed and heading out. He was confused as to why Hwanwoong wanted to talk to him but not against spending time with him. He enjoyed their time at the amusement park, spending more time with the younger man than with Youngjo. He got to the diner first, ordered food and sat down as he waited. It didn't take long for Hwanwoong to turn up. 

"Hey," Hwanwoong smiled as he sat down. 

"Hey, so what's up?" Geonhak asked, wanting to get straight to the point. 

"I had this weird dream last night about Youngjo-hyung and I just feel really muddled and confused about my feelings for him. I can't really talk to my friends, mostly because they think I should pursue him but after what you said, I know I should give up. I'm sorry, I feel like I'm rambling a bit. I just needed to talk to someone about this," Hwanwoong admitted sheepishly. 

"That's ok," Geonhak smiled softly. "You can talk to me whenever you want, I don't mind."

Hwanwoong smiled. "You sure?"

Geonhak nodded. 

"Thank you," Hwanwoong said. "You're really different to what I thought you would be like."

Geonhak knew what Hwanwoong meant. He always gave off a bad first impression because of his looks and voice but he was glad the younger man was getting to know him better. 

~~~~

Youngjo didn't know why but it bothered him seeing Geonhak and Hwanwoong together at the diner. He had seen Geonhak leave the apartment earlier and was curious given how early it was, so he followed him to the diner. It surprised him when Hwanwoong turned up and sat with Geonhak. He just wished he knew why it bothered him so much seeing the two together, being friendly. They had only met the day before and now they were talking like old friends. 

Youngjo started thinking of the dream he had the other night involving Hwanwoong. Maybe he was developing feelings for the younger man and he was jealous. He did think that was silly but it also made some sense. He knew what jealousy felt like and this did feel very similar. He never thought he wanted to date again but he wondered sometimes, what it would be like to put himself out there once more. He knew the worst outcome, he had lived it but he also knew that wasn't the only outcome. Things could work out better. 

He chewed on his bottom lip in thought. Was he really willing to take the risk? Especially with someone who was his classmate. He wasn't even sure if the younger man would go out with him though he was a little convinced Hwanwoong had some feelings for him, based on the other night with how close they had snuggled. He decided to give it a try, to ask the younger man out later in class. 

Youngjo finally left, putting an end to his spying of Geonhak and Hwanwoong. He went home to get properly ready for the day, on the way a headache started to form. By the time he got to his room, it had gotten worse. He clenched his eyes close, gritting his teeth to the pain. 

" _ Open your eyes, _ " a voice echoed around him. He opened his eyes, startled by it to find himself in a room with walls covered in mirrors. His reflection was everywhere, reflecting off each surface and creating an army of clones. He walked to one of the walls, his hand out in front of him. His fingers grazed against the cool surface, the mirror shattering in a spider web pattern from the place he touched. His reflection disappeared as all the mirrors cracked, each shattered surface becoming black. He stepped back, shocked. He looked around, there was no way out, no doors and no windows. What was stranger was no apparent source of light and yet the room appeared to be lit. 

" _ I was wondering when I would get to see you again, your highness. _ "

Youngjo frowned as he looked around for the source of the voice but only finding that one single mirror was still holding his reflection. Except, his reflection was off. His eyes were black voids and peeking up from under his shirt collar were glowing orange cracks. His reflection smiled, making Youngjo step back in surprise.

" _ You don't recognise me. That is to be expected given you died and have been reborn. I still serve you nonetheless. You are my king, _ " his reflection spoke. " _ My name is Juyoong. I am at your service, your highness. _ "

"What are you?" Youngjo asked. 

" _ You always called me and my brethren demons. I never felt a need to correct that assumption but we aren't demons nor are we angels. We are more in the between. We existed long before your ancestors took their first steps on two feet and we will exist long after your kind dies. We are the creatures who exist in the shadows, on the outside of your peripheral. We are the creatures who cloud your judgement and corrupt your souls. However, we have no name for ourselves. We haven't the need for names but when we become bound to a soul of a human we take their form and we are given a name. That is what happened with you, my king. Your past life bound the soul of me and another to himself and the one he was obsessed with. We stay with that soul until the ritual is undone. _ " Juyoong explained as he stepped forward, out of the mirror. Youngjo took another step backwards, away from the creature. 

"So have you been here with me this entire time?" Youngjo asked. 

" _ Alas, no. I only just woke up. I sensed my brother, he's trying to reconnect to his human. A desperate attempt to be reunited with his opposite. The one you call Hwanwoong is the one who is bound to my brother's opposite. I do not know the one my brother is bound to, he was a traitor to your past self, brought back to life by my dear sibling. Very much to your displeasure, _ " Juyoong stated. He stepped towards Youngjo, getting close enough to reach out with a hand and tenderly touch Youngjo's cheek.

" _ It is fascinating how much you look like your past self. Broken heart and all, _ " Juyoong touched Youngjo's chest. " _ You seek to be with Hwanwoong again. I can feel it within you. Let me help, for I am forever at your service. _ "

Youngjo looked at Juyoong unsure of the creature before him. He wondered if he had collapsed and was simply in a dream. Juyoong smiled at him. 

" _ Perhaps it is time for you to wake up, _ " he said as a gust of wind twirled around Youngjo and he woke up. He was lying on the floor of his bedroom. He sat and touched his forehead, the headache nothing more than a dull pain that slowly vanished. He wondered what the hell happened. If it was all a dream. It felt real, the creature when it touched him. He touched his chest, feeling something wrong with it and pulled his shirt off. He looked into his mirror to see a glowing orange crack that ran from his chest up onto his neck. He stared at it, in awe, touching it and feeling the jagged edges.

"Ok, this is too fucking weird," he muttered to himself as he put his shirt back on. He got ready for class, doing his best to take his mind off it. He changed into a turtleneck, to hide the glowing crack before setting off to university.


	6. Chapter 6

Hwanwoong smiled happily as Geonhak walked with him. They were on their way to university. Geonhak didn't have classes until that afternoon but offered to walk with Hwanwoong, knowing the younger man did. Hwanwoong found it weird that the older one knew he had classes until he realised that Geonhak knew Youngjo's schedule and knew Hwanwoong would have the same. It was nice, walking together and talking about random things. The more he got to know Geonhak, the more he felt a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach. He knew the feeling, he was developing a crush. 

Hwanwoong pushed the thoughts to the side. Ignoring them for now. He would deal with these new feelings later but for now he was enjoying his time with Geonhak. He was sad when they reached the university gates.

"I'll part with you here," Geonhak said. 

"Thank you for walking me," Hwanwoong smiled. 

"Think nothing of it. I enjoyed it," Geonhak smiled back and Hwanwoong could feel his stomach doing somersaults. 

"There's a party on tonight. Would you want to go with me?" Hwanwoong asked, speaking faster than normal and hating himself for it as he began feeling flustered. Geonhak looked at him surprised before his features softened.

"Sure," he replied. "Sounds fun."

Hwanwoong grinned. "Awesome, I'll message you my address and we can go together."

"See you tonight then," Geonhak smiled.

"Yeah," Hwanwoong nodded before waving goodbye as Geonhak began leaving. Hwanwoong could feel his heart beat fast as he made his way to class. It still hadn't calmed down by the time he got to his seat. 

As Hwanwoong's heart was finally calming down, Youngjo suddenly sat beside him. Something the older hadn't done before. It was surprising to Hwanwoong and he could feel his heart beating quickly once more. He tried telling himself to calm down, Youngjo had no interest in him and it was better to pursue Geonhak but that didn't seem to help.

"Morning, Youngjo-hyung," Hwanwoong said with a smile. Youngjo looked at him and gave a small smile, making butterflies come alive inside Hwanwoong. He hated himself for having a crush on two men, he could feel it taking years off his life. 

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Youngjo asked. 

Hwanwoong nodded. "Yeah, though I had a weird dream. Something about a king and a demon," he laughed. "It's amazing what the mind comes up with."

"Yeah definitely," Youngjo agreed, his brow creased into a frown. "I think I had a similar dream. Maybe it's connected."

"Oh! Maybe! Would be really cool to have the same dreams, maybe it could mean something. Like a past life," Hwanwoong grinned. 

"If it is, might mean we're meant to be together," Youngjo winked and Hwanwoong absolutely died inside as his brain had a meltdown. Youngjo winked at him after saying they might 'meant to be together'. 

"You're adorable," Youngjo commented as he reached out and brushed a loose strand of hair behind Hwanwoong's ear. This just made things inside of Hwanwoong worse as he tried to figure out what was going on. Geonhak had said Youngjo didn't go for classmates and yet here he was, obviously flirting with Hwanwoong. 

"Are you alright?" Youngjo asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Please don't do this?" Hwanwoong asked as he looked away from Youngjo. "I know you're a playboy. Don't flirt with me like this, it's messing with my heart and I don't like it."

A moment of silence washed over them, the only noise around them being the other students as they filled the classroom. 

"I'm sorry," Youngjo said softly, making Hwanwoong look up. "I'm not trying to mess with you. It's been a long time since I've dated anyone seriously and I know I have a bit of a reputation but I was thinking that I wanted to try having a relationship again. I mean, surely it couldn't end the same way right?"

Hwanwoong was surprised. Not too sure what to feel about the things Youngjo was saying. 

"I understand if you say no, but would you want to go on a date?" Youngjo asked. Hwanwoong was completely taken aback as he stared at Youngjo with wide eyes. 

"Ok," Hwanwoong answered quietly. Youngjo was surprised by the answer but smiled nonetheless.

"Tomorrow night then, we'll go see a movie and have dinner. Just a casual date, sound alright?" 

Hwanwoong nodded. "Sounds really good."

The two smiled at each other just as Keonhee took a seat on Hwanwoong's other side.

"What are you two smiling about?" He asked. 

"Youngjo asked him out," came Dongju's voice from behind them. Hwanwoong only just realising the younger man was sitting behind them, next to Giwook. 

"Have you been there this entire time?" Hwanwoong asked. Dongju nodded, a sly smile on his face. 

"It was like watching a rom-com, very cute," he teased. Hwanwoong could feel his face going red. Youngjo looked unbothered by it. 

"Did you film it?" Keonhee asked. 

"Of course," Dongju grinned. Hwanwoong's eyes widened as he stared at Dongju.

"Delete it," he hissed. 

"Not until I get to watch it," Keonhee stated. Hwanwoong turned his attention to the taller man and death glared at him. Keonhee was unaffected and just laughed. Hwanwoong wasn't able to say another word as the lecturer walked in. Instead he sat in his seat and growled softly, mumbling angrily under his breath. 

Hwanwoong felt exhausted when it got home from classes. Sitting next to Youngjo after being asked out was too much for him to handle, and having his friends around teasing him made it worse. He loved his friends but they were all little terrors who derived pleasure from his suffering. He collapsed onto his bed, letting out a sigh as he tired to figure out his feelings. He was going to a party tonight with Geonhak and then a date tomorrow with Youngjo. He closed his eyes, wanting to sleep for a bit before tonight's party.

" _ Is it really you? _ " 

Hwanwoong opened his eyes. He was no longer in his bedroom but now lying down in a room that was just white. There were no walls and no ceiling, just pure white. Like it was being lit by an unseen light source. Hwanwoong got to his feet, looking around confused. 

"Who just talked?" He asked, his voice echoing. 

" _ I did. _ " 

Hwanwoong turned around, coming face to face with his doppelganger. Well, almost. There were two differences. His double had white blonde hair and his eyes were pure white orbs, golden slit like pupils in the middle of them but no irises. He was wearing the same clothes as Hwanwoong and was smiling. 

" _ I have been waiting for so long. We are finally together once more, _ " his double said, his voice almost ethereal. 

"What the hell are you?" Hwanwoong asked as he took a step back. His double frowned.

" _ Your kind likes to call us demons, sometimes angels but I am neither. Still we allow you to call us what you wish as we have no names for ourselves. Even my own name comes from you. I am Gwanhwoon. Our souls are connected by King Youngjo, _ " Gwanhwoon explained. " _ I was in a sort of hibernation, awoken when I felt the presence of my opposite. He is connected to the soul of someone you know. The one you call Geonhak. He has been ever since King Youngjo captured me and binded me to your soul. _ "

"I'm so confused. You keep saying King Youngjo but I'm pretty sure he's not a king," Hwanwoong pointed out. 

" _ This reincarnation is not. I apologise. I have made an error. I forgot humans don't keep their memories when they die and are reborn. I understand the confusion you must be suffering. Please forgive me, Hwanwoong, _ " Gwanhwoon bowed. 

"I forgive you. Just, explain from the start please," Hwanwoong said. Gwanhwoon stood up straight.

" _ Of course. Long ago, you were a guard for the Crown Prince Youngjo. You two were close, grew up together as your father was the advisor for his. He is the reason you joined the guard. However, you fell in love with another guard. Geonhak. This angered the prince. When he gained the crown and became the King he seeked to destroy what you and Geonhak had. He convinced you to allow him to bind me to your soul and he made you the Captain of the Guard. Of course, this didn't stop you from being in love with Geonhak. King Youngjo hired people to poison Geonhak's mind, to convince him to go against the crown which led to you taking his life. My opposite brought him back, wanting to use him to save me. He was unaware that the King was bound to his brother. He was unable to save me but it will not stop him, he will try again and I just hope he succeeds, _ " Gwanhwoon explained. 

"Whoa, ok that's a lot to take in. How can he save you? Is there something he needs to do? Does he need to kill me?" Hwanwoong asked, his thoughts becoming a tad frantic.

" _ No, no, no, death will only lead to rebirth. I will remain attached to your soul. There is a ritual to unbind us but unfortunately, Youngjo is needed. He is the original one who did the ritual, he must be the one to reverse it. I fear my opposite's brother will corrupt his mind. I just want to reunite with my opposite, _ " white tears fell from Gwanhwoon's eyes, leaving trails down his cheeks. 

"Ok, I'll figure this out I guess," Hwanwoong frowned. He was unsure what to really think and began wondering if it was just a dream.

" _ I hope you can. But now, it's time to open your eyes. _ "

A gust of wind hit Hwanwoong hard, he lifted his hands up to shield himself from it, eyes closed. Once it stopped, he opened his eyes, finding himself lying on his bed with his arms in front of his face. He let them drop down onto the bed as he began to wonder. The whole dream was surreal. 

He let out a sigh as he sat up and checked the time. Geonhak was due soon so Hwanwoong got himself up and began getting ready, deciding to forget about the weird dream. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unsure about this story but if you enjoy it please leave a comment letting me know. I keep second guessing myself, feeling unsure about how it's going and if it's coherent. I hope you all do enjoy this story <333

Geonhak wasn't overly fond of parties but he wanted to spend time with Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong on the other hand was being a social butterfly, talking to almost everyone at the party while Geonhak watched from the corner. He let out a sigh and thought about leaving.

" _ Stay. _ " 

Geonhak looked around with a frown. An eerie voice had been bothering him the entire day. It was the same one from his dreams. He was beginning to think that he was going crazy. As his eyes scanned the room, he saw himself walking up the stairs. His frown intensified. He went to follow his doppelganger, heading upstairs. He saw them enter a room and followed after quickly. The door behind him slammed close, plunging him into a room of pure darkness. 

" _ It had been a long time, Geonhak. You will not remember me, it is to be expected, _ " a voice filled the room.

"Kaheong, right?" Geonhak called out. Laughter echoed all around him. 

" _ Good, the memories are returning. Though you would see them as dreams of a far off world. You were once that man. _ "

There was a loud clapping sound and the room was suddenly lit up. There was no source of light in the room; it almost felt like the light was coming from the walls, ceiling and floor. There was someone standing in front of Geonhak. Their appearance made his whole body freeze. They had the same appearance as before, during his dream but even though he had seen them before, it did little to soften the blow of seeing them before him. 

" _ I need your help, the same as I did back then. The one you love, _ " Kaheong pressed his hand over Geonhak's heart. " _ Attached my opposite who I seek to reunite with to his soul. There is, however, an issue. The one you call Youngjo is the only person who can separate my opposite from Hwanwoong. _ "

"So I just need to ask Youngjo to separate your opposite from Hwanwoong's soul?" Geonhak raised an eyebrow. "I feel like he will think I've gone mad."

" _ I highly doubt it. My brother is awake. His soul is attached to Youngjo's. My brother always seeks to keep me from my opposite. His jealousy knows no bounds, _ " Kaheong sighed. " _ Will you please help me? _ "

"If I don't, are you just going to be around forever?" Geonhak asked. 

" _ I can unbind myself from you and bind myself to another but I feel it would be easier to beg for your help. _ "

"Ok, say I'm willing to help. What needs to happen?" 

" _ My brother will seek to corrupt your friend, Youngjo. We must stop that from happening. The deeper my brother digs his claws, the harder it'll be to save him, _ " Kaheong explained. " _ We need to convince him to unbind himself from my brother. _ "

"I don't know if I will be able to help but I will do what I can," Geonhak promised.

" _ That is enough to fill me with hope, I am sorry I cannot offer much help, _ " Kaheong said sadly. " _ This really needs to be up to you _ . _ It's time to wake up. _ "

The familiar gust of wind threw Geonhak into darkness before he opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground of a random bedroom. He heard knocking at the door as he got to his feet. The door opened and Hwanwoong poked his head in.

"Hey, there you are. Someone said they saw you come upstairs. Are you ok?" Hwanwoong asked as he stepped into the room and shut the door. 

"Yeah, just overwhelmed. I don't like parties," Geonhak admitted as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Then why did you agree to come?" Hwanwoong asked, looking at Geonhak confused.

"I wanted to spend time with you," Geonhak gave a small smile. Hwanwoong chuckled as a smile graced his lips.

"Yeah, it's the reason I asked but I haven't actually spent any time with you," Hwanwoong walked over to the bed and sat beside Geonhak. "Sorry for that. I get caught up with socialising."

Geonhak turned to face Hwanwoong, pushing a loose strand of hair back behind the younger man's ear. Pink dusted Hwanwoong's cheeks.

"That's ok, I'll forgive you" Geonhak said as he leaned towards the other. Feeling a desire to kiss Hwanwoong.

"Is that so?' Hwanwoong murmured as he leaned towards Geonhak. Their lips pressed together. Geonhak's hand went to the back of Hwanwoong's head, his finger combing through the younger's soft hair as the kiss deepened. He felt Hwanwoong's tongue skimming along his lips. He opened his mouth, his tongue meeting Hwanwoong's halfway. Their tongues wrapped around each other. 

Hwanwoong placed a hand on Geonhak's chest, breaking the kiss and pushing the older man back onto the bed as he climbed on top. He began kissing down Geonhak's jawline, nibbling at Geonhak's earlobe before continuing down the neck. Geonhak let out soft moans, his hands resting on Hwanwoong's hips as he let the younger man do as he pleased. Lost, momentarily, in the pleasures that were given to him. 

Hwanwoong stopped, breathing heavily as he looked down at Geonhak with lust. 

"I feel like this is wrong," he said softly, his hands making their way under Geonhak's shirt.

"How come?" Geonhak asked, he didn't want Hwanwoong to stop but he didn't want to push the younger man if he wasn't into it.

"I have a date tomorrow with Youngjo. I should have told you about it but I didn't want to lose tonight," Hwanwoong admitted as he looked away in shame. Geonhak was surprised to hear that Youngjo and Hwanwoong had a date. It was unusual for Youngjo to date a classmate, or to even really go on dates. He was more 'go to the bar and pick up someone for a one night stand' type of person. 

Geonhak reached up, his hand caressing Hwanwoong's cheek as he got the smaller man to look back at him.

"It's a date, not a commitment," Geonhak said with a soothing tone as he absentmindedly let his thumb run over Hwanwoong's soft lips. "Tonight shouldn't affect your date with him."

Hwanwoong placed a hand over Geonhak's as he leaned into the touch. 

"Are you sure? I know you two are friends. I would hate myself if I got between you two," Hwanwoong sighed. 

"It's up to you, but whatever happens tonight, it's not his business. He doesn't need to know, he doesn't have a right to know," Geonhak stared up at Hwanwoong, watching as the other had his eyes closed and was still leaning into Geonhak's hand. He started wondering about his feelings for the other, wondering if all it was was lingering feelings from his previous life. Hwanwoong was cute, hot even but not someone Geonhak would normally date. Even the kiss didn't send sparks flying for Geonhak, it was almost akin to kissing Seoho during their drunken haze. It was pleasure only, no feelings to be found. 

Hwanwoong looked down at Geonhak, leaning down and pressing their lips together again. This kiss was deep and passionate, showing a hunger from both men. Tonight wasn't about love or feelings, it was about the need for physical contact. Like something inside was fueling them. The kiss broke as the two needed air, both forgetting for a moment their need for oxygen. 

"Let's go back to mine," Hwanwoong said as he got off Geonhak. 

"Are you sure?" Geonhak asked as he got up. Hwanwoong looked up at him, offering a small smile. 

"I can't explain it, but I just want to feel you against me. I will say now, I don't want sex and I want you to respect that. Please don't push me for it. But I do want physical contact," Hwanwoong explained. Geonhak nodded, understanding as he too just wanted to feel Hwanwoong against him but had no interest to push it further. 

" _ Gwanhwoon, _ " an eerie voice escaped Geonhak's lips. Hwanwoong blinked, his eyes becoming white orbs with golden slit like pupils.

" _ Kaheong, _ " came from Hwanwoong as he smiled. Geonhak felt no control over his body as he took Hwanwoong's hand into his own and left the party. He understood what was happening, the creatures that were bound to their souls were the ones pushing them for physical contact. The desperation came from them after years of not being together. Still, it didn't sit well in Geonhak that he was just a conscious inside a body that was beyond his control.

Upon reaching Hwanwoong's apartment, the control began to wane. Vanishing completely by the time the two had reached Hwanwoong's room. 

"I take it you are aware of the creatures attached to our souls," Geonhak said, looking down upon Hwanwoong. 

"I am, they must be the reason behind this longing," Hwanwoong commented as he took his jacket off and put it on his desk chair. "I want to help Gwanhwoon."

"As I want to help Kaheong. I worry it might be that easy," Geonhak sighed. Hwanwoong walked up to him and slid his hands under Geonhak's shirt. 

"Let's not worry about it tonight," he said as he helped Geonhak out of his shirt. In return, Geonhak helped Hwanwoong out of his shirt before pulling him into a kiss. Hwanwoong's hands ran down Geonhak's chest, stopping at the older man's jeans. He began unbuckling Geonhak's belt. Hwanwoong made fast work of jean's button and zip, pushing the pants down. 

"Underwear stays on," Hwanwoong stated upon breaking their kiss. Geonhak silently nodded before finishing taking his jeans off as Hwanwoong took his pants off. The two got into bed, returning to kiss, pressing their warm bodies together as the desire for contact got strong. The creatures attached to their souls taking over once again, to enjoy a fleeting moment of physical contact. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hwanwoong woke up, cuddled up to Geonhak's warm body. The night before fresh on his mind. He enjoyed every moment of it, bar the times Gwanhwoon took over. Geonhak was gentle and passionate but Hwanwoong had noticed the lack of spark. He enjoyed Geonhak's company, however he knew nothing was going to come from it. He began tracing patterns on Geonhak's chest.

"Morning," Geonhak said, his voice deeper than usual from sleep.

"Morning," Hwanwoong smiled before leaning up and kissing Geonhak softly. "I enjoyed last night. But I feel bad because I don't think I feel anything for you."

"That's ok. I think we're on the same page," Geonhak pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. 

"So, you're not upset?" Hwanwoong asked, also sitting up.

"Nah, it happens," Geonhak shrugged as he looked at Hwanwoong and smiled. "I also enjoyed last night but you're right, there's nothing there. I think what we were feeling were those things attached to us."

"Do you think that might be why I have feelings for Youngjo-hyung too?" Hwanwoong asked as he drew his knees up and hugged them.

"Could be. Go on the date and see what happens. The fact he's willing to go on a date is a step forward for him. I want him to be happy again, to find love," Geonhak stated. 

"I know it's not your place to tell me but could you tell me what happened to him?"

Geonhak pushed himself back so he sat against the headboard, pulling Hwanwoong towards him so he could hold the smaller man and ran his fingers through Hwanwoong's hair.

"He was engaged once. She was pretty much his soul mate, they were so perfect together but I guess she didn't think so and decided to start seeing another guy. Youngjo-hyung walked in on them and it broke him. I had never seen him like that before. Took months just to get him to leave the house, to return back to a normal life but he was forever changed. Refused to ever put himself in a position to get hurt again," Geonhak explained. 

"Damn," Hwanwoong said quietly. "So I'm guessing the pictures he was looking at were him with her?"

"Most likely," Geonhak confirmed. "Be patient with him and don't sleep with him on the first date. I think if he managed to date someone for a bit, it could heal him a bit."

Hwanwoong nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Geonhak-hyung."

"Don't thank me, it's not needed. I should get going, I hope you have fun tonight," Geonhak smiled as he got out of bed and began looking for his clothes.

"I hope so too," Hwanwoong smiled. Geonhak got dressed and said a simple goodbye before leaving. Hwanwoong laid back down, wondering if he should sleep for a bit longer when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" He called out. The door opened and Keonhee came in.

"Was that Youngjo-hyung's friend who just left?" He asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down. 

"It was," Hwanwoong confirmed, ready for the onslaught of questions from his friend.

"Damn, that's cold. Hooking up with your date's friend the night before your date," Keonhee commented.

"We didn't have sex or anything," Hwanwoong argued.

"Hmm," Keonhee hummed unconvinced. "Looks like he marked your neck a bit."

Hwanwoong's eyes went wide as he quickly got out of bed to check in his mirror. His neck was completely fine.

"You are such a bitch," Hwanwoong growled as Keonhee cracked up laughing.

"You were panicking so much," he managed to say between laughs. 

Hwanwoong walked over to the bed, picked up his pillow and whack Keonhee in the face. This did little to stop him from laughing. Hwanwoong decided to leave him be and got dressed. 

"You can get out now, I have school work to do," Hwanwoong stated. Keonhee finally calmed himself down.

"Yes, I need help. Let's go to the library and study together," Keonhee smiled. 

Hwanwoong sighed. "Fine."

~~~~

King Youngjo hissed as his head felt like it was on fire. The demon he took on was forcing him out so it could take over his body. 

"Why are you doing this?" Youngjo growled. 

" _ Because I can. You're useless, your highness, so how about you let me make you useful for once? _ " Juyoong's voice floated around him. 

"King Youngjo!" A voice shouted behind him. 

"What now?" Youngjo snarled as he turned around, eyes widening at the sight of Geonhak the traitor. "You're meant to be dead."

" _ Brother, _ " Juyoong's voice forced itself out of Youngjo's mouth as the demon finally took over. 

"Get out of King Youngjo, you demon," Geonhak growled as he pointed a sword at Youngjo.

" _ Or what? You'll kill me? You'll only be killing him, _ " Juyoong laughed. " _ The King is foolish. Letting me bond to his soul without a second thought. All so he could take that other one as his own. Humans are so easy to trick. Don't you think brother? _ " Juyoong asked. 

Geonhak blinked, his eyes becoming black voids that dripped black tears. 

" _ I don't agree. Unbind yourself from that human, brother, _ " Geonhak dropped his sword before clapping his hands together, as he drew them apart a bright dazzling light appeared between them. As the light dimmed down Youngjo could see a sword appearing. It seemed to be coming from his hand. Geonhak grasped the hilt as the tip left his other palm. He twirled the sword before pointing it at the King. It was a beautiful blade; it didn't look like it was made from metal but instead maybe from something that was clear.

" _ Do you really think you can kill me with that? _ " Juyoong asked. Youngjo could feel the demon's fear from the sword Geonhak was holding. He began fighting back for control, trying his best to overtake his body once more. 

" _ Stop fighting me, your highness, _ " Juyoong growled.

" _ Losing control, brother, _ " Geonhak said, his tone mocking before he dashed forward, swiping at Juyoong. The demon jumped back. Geonhak slashed against, this time the demon was unable to dodge as King Youngjo took control once more. The sword sliced across Youngjo's chest, a freezing type of pain spread throughout his body.

Youngjo jolted awake, confused for a moment as he touched his chest. The dream had been confusing, only a fraction of a memory but it was enough to make him wonder about the demon Juyoong. He wasn't sure the demon had his best interest in mind, that there was more to it than just helping Youngjo get Hwanwoong. He got up and dressed, not overly sure what to do about the demon situation. He checked his phone, it was late and he partly regretted having a nap. He felt horrid. 

He didn't have long to meet up with Hwanwoong for their date. He wasn't sure what he was really doing, not able to remember the last time he had gone on a date with anyone. He started questioning himself as he made his way to Hwanwoong's apartment. Hwanwoong was ready and waiting for him outside his apartment building by the time Youngjo got there.

"Hey," Hwanwoong smiled. 

"Hey, ready for our date?" Youngjo asked.

"Of course, I'm very excited," Hwanwoong bounced on his toes excitedly. Youngjo chuckled as they began heading to the cinema. 

"What are we seeing?" Hwanwoong asked as he linked his arm with Youngjo's.

"I have no idea," Youngjo admitted. "I don't even know what's showing. Sorry."

"That's ok," Hwanwoong beamed a smile at Youngjo, unfazed by the lack of planning. "We can decide together. And if there's nothing good we can just go get dinner."

"Sounds good," Youngjo smiled back. 

The two made it to the cinema, managing to find something that seemed decent enough to watch, some kind of action movie. Hwanwoong seemed to enjoy the movie but Youngjo sat there bored. His mind was thinking back to the dream, to the memory of his past life. He wondered if Juyoong was just using him for its own purposes, namely getting its brother's opposite. 

When the movie finished, the two went to a nearby restaurant. Hwanwoong spent most of the time talking, Youngjo feigning interest and feeling guilty for it. He started questioning why he asked the younger man out. 

"Youngjo-hyung?" Hwanwoong asked, snapping his fingers in front of Youngjo's face, bringing the older man back to the present. "Is everything ok?"

Youngjo forced a smile on his face. "Yeah, sorry. Had a nap earlier that I really shouldn't have and I still haven't properly woken up."

"That's ok," Hwanwoong smiled. They finished up dinner and the two went for a walk. Youngjo could feel a headache coming on as Juyoong's voice drifted around in his head. 

"Are you ok, Youngjo-hyung?" Hwanwoong asked, stopping in front of him and looking at him with concern.

"My head hurts," he stated. A sharp pain ran through his skull as he dropped to his knees and cradled his head. 

" _ Stop fighting, _ " Juyoong's voice broke through Youngjo's lips as the demon took over. He got to his feet and smiled at Hwanwoong.

" _ Hello my love, _ " he said. Hwanwoong blinked, his eyes turning to pure white orbs with golden slits. He stepped back in fear. 

" _ I am not your love, nor will I ever be Juyoong, _ " Hwanwoong hissed.

" _ Why must you continue fighting it? Do I have to kill my brother for you to finally be mine? _ " Juyoong asked as he stepped towards Hwanwoong and grabbed hold of his arm. " _ You're coming with me, fight it and I will destroy the soul of Youngjo. _ "

Hwanwoong hung his head in defeat.

" _ Good, let's go, _ " Juyoong dragged Hwanwoong along. Youngjo had no idea where they were going, forced to watch without an ounce of control over his body. 


	9. Chapter 9

_ "I've been lying to you _ ."

The voice floated around Hwanwoong as he woke up in the pure white room. Gwanhwoon wasn't around but his voice floated around.

_ "I'm sorry, Hwanwoong but I think it's time the truth came out. The one inhabiting Youngjo, and the one inhabiting Geonhak, they are not brothers but two sides of the same coin. My opposite wanted to rid the evil inside of him, so he split himself. His brother is the result. I feel they need to be together once more but my opposite always refuses." _

"Give me control back of my body," Hwanwoong demanded. 

_ "Hwanwoong, I cannot. I fear he might hurt you if I refuse to be in control." _

Hwanwoong looked around the room but there was no way out. He sighed in defeat as he sat down, wondering how to get himself out of this mess.

~~~~

Youngjo woke up in the room of broken mirrors. 

"LET ME OUT!" He screamed but there was no reply. He had no idea what to do. He was trapped. 

" _ I don't think so, your highness, _ " came Juyoong's voice, echoing through the room. " _ I have long desired to have his opposite as my own. My brother rejected me, refusing to accept me so now I will take what he loves away from him and make it mine." _

"Fuck you," Youngjo growled. "Let me out of here."

Juyoong's laughter resonated around him, penetrating his very core as the cracks throughout his body felt like they burned. 

_ "Don't fight me, Youngjo, or I will destroy your soul, _ " Juyoong warned. Youngjo clutched as his chest as the burning intensified. 

~~~~

Geonhak wasn't sure why he decided to spy on Youngjo and Hwanwoong during their date. A feeling had been swelling in the pit of his stomach, like something bad was going to happen and at that moment he felt confirmation of that as he followed them to the riverside. 

" _ My brother has taken control, _ " Kaheong said. " _ We must save Hwanwoong and Gwanhwoon. _ "

"Hey!" Geonhak shouted, getting the attention of Youngjo and Hwanwoong. They both turned to look at him. From their eyes, he could see both were possessed. 

"Let my friends go, demon," Geonhak hissed.

_ "Brother, if you wish to fight me, take control. Don't be weak, _ " Youngjo shouted. 

"I don't need Kaheong to fight you," Geonhak said as he approached Youngjo.

" _ Really now and how do you expect to win against me without hurting your friend? _ " Youngjo asked, making Geonhak stop. He hadn't thought of that. 

_ "There is a way. Geonhak, I haven't been completely honest with you. We are not brothers but instead two halves. Together we are darkness, and my opposite is light. I had hoped to get rid of that half of me, for he holds all my evils but I cannot allow you and your friends to be hurt any more. I know how to stop him." _

"How?" Geonhak asked quietly. Youngjo frowned at him.

" _ Kiss him," _ was the answer Kaheong gave. The two simple words made Geonhak's eyes widen as thoughts he had always repressed bubbled to the surface. He stepped towards Youngjo, the older man glaring at him in a way that said he was uncertain but cautious.

"Give me back Youngjo-hyung," Geonhak demanded in a soft tone. 

" _ Why should I?" _ Youngjo asked. 

"Because I love him and I want him back," Geonhak cupped Youngjo's face. He pressed his lips roughly against Youngjo's. Accepting for the first time, he loved the older man. Realising now that ever since the moment they met, he had feelings for Youngjo but the older was already in a relationship at that time so Geonhak had pushed those feelings away.

All those times he felt jealous from Youngjo's one night stands, to the desire he had for Hwanwoong. He long thought it was because he desired what Youngjo had but the truth was, he desired Youngjo. The older man had always been there for him, always there to pick him back up and Geonhak did the same in return. Each time he helped Youngjo, he wanted the other to notice him, to want to be with him but it had always hurt too much, so he buried it deep inside of himself. He deepened the kiss, his tongue skimming Youngjo's lips.

Geonhak could feel Kaheong leaving his soul, like a part of his soul was leaving his body. Youngjo placed a hand on Geonhak's shoulder, for a moment, making the younger think he was going to be pushed away but instead the hand gripped him. Youngjo's lips finally parted to allow access to Geonhak's tongue. Electricity sparked throughout Geonhak's body as Youngjo's hand went to the back of his head. 

When the kiss finally broke, both men were staring at each other, Youngjo's eyes back to normal. Their breaths coming out in short pants. Youngjo looked surprised, as he looked down at his hands before looking around them.

"What happened? I was trapped, Juyoong had me trapped but I don't feel him anymore," Youngjo said as he touched his chest and looked back at Geonhak. "And we were kissing," his face turned red. 

Geonhak chuckled nervously, a part of him beginning to repress the feelings for Youngjo as he felt the other was going to reject him. 

"Yeah, Kaheong said it would allow him to fuse himself back with Juyoong," Geonhak explained, trying to just brush it off. 

"Really? So tongue had to be involved and everything?" Youngjo smirked as he returned to his usual self. Geonhak looked away, flustered. 

"Ah… well.. um…" he stuttered. 

" _ Thank you. _ "

Geonhak looked up at the voice, stumbling back in fear at the creature that loomed over them. A shadow like figure, taller than them both by a foot. It had a humanoid appearance as darkness seemed to swirl around it. It looked at Geonhak with an eerie smile, its mouth looking wider from Glasgow scars coming from the corner of its lips going all the way up to its cheekbones. Its eyes were voids as black thick tears oozed down. 

" _ It had been a long time since I have been whole, _ " it said.

"Kaheong?" Geonhak asked, unsure. 

" _ Yes and no. I do not have a name. I am simply the darkness. My opposite, is the light. My opposite is pure but I am not. That's why I tried to get rid of my evilness, but I realise now that I am whole again that I was wrong. I cannot be pure like my opposite, because it is not possible. I am the corrupted, the darkness and there is no wrong with that, it just is, _ " the creature explained. " _ Now it is time, I remove my opposite from your friend. Now that I am whole, I have the ability to do so. _ "

The dark creature walked through Geonhak, making the man shiver as it approached Hwanwoong. It pressed a black hand on Hwanwoong's forehead before drawing out light from the short man. Hwanwoong's eyes rolled back, the shadow creature holding onto his shoulder to keep him from collapsing to the ground. 

Once done, a new creature stood before Hwanwoong. A creature made of light, shiny brightly. Humanoid in appearance as the shadow creature, with white voids for eyes with golden slits. Light seemed to swirl around its body. 

" _ We are together again, _ " the shadow creature spoke. 

" _ We are, _ " the light creature smiled, its smile seemed to shine brightly. The two pressed their foreheads together, the darkness and light swirling together around them. Mingling but not truly mixing. 

" _ We have caused these humans enough trouble, _ " the light creature stated as it looked upon the three men. " _ I apologise." _

"That's ok," Hwanwoong smiled softly as he looked up at the light creature. It smiled back down at him. 

" _ Thank you." _

The two embraced, arms wrapped around each other. The light and darkness continued to swirl around them, engulfing them both. Their foreheads pressed together once again before they kissed. The swirling light and darkness became like a tornado around them, until it was all the men could see. As it died down, the creatures were no longer there. All that remained were wisps of light and darkness; the only evidence that they were ever there in the first place, before the wisps too vanished. As if those creatures never existed at all.

"Ok, so that happened," Hwanwoong said. "Why does it feel like I was drugged?"

"I think we should just head home," Youngjo suggested. "I need to sleep and pretend all of that was a weird dream."

Geonhak hummed in agreement. The three headed home, dropping Hwanwoong off on the way. 

"Sorry our date went weird," Youngjo said. Geonhak stood a bit away from the two, letting them have some privacy and feeling jealousy bubble up. 

"That's ok. I don't think I want another one. I don't think I'm the one you want, Youngjo-hyung," Hwanwoong smiled softly. 

Youngjo gave a quiet chuckle as he looked over at Geonhak. "Yeah," he agreed as he looked back at the shorter man. "Well, good night Hwanwoong. I'll see you in class."

"Good night," Hwanwoong kissed Youngjo's cheek before heading inside his apartment building. 

"Come on, Hakkie," Youngjo said, beginning to head the direction of their home. Geonhak followed quietly behind, unsure what to do now. He was finding it hard to bury the feeling he had for Youngjo, like he had opened Pandora's box and even if he could close it, it would just lock away the hope he had. He barely noticed Youngjo looking back at him, having stopped to let him catch up.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Youngjo grabbed his hand, stopping him from walking. Geonhak looked at him confused. 

"'Because I love him and I want him back.' That's what you said to Juyoong, I heard the words echo around me while I was trapped," Youngjo said. "Is it true? Do you really love me?"

Geonhak swallowed nervously as he looked at his hyung. The words were true but he was scared to admit it, scared that Youngjo was just going to let him down gently, which would still hurt just the same. 

Youngjo placed his free hand on the side of Geonhak's face, guiding the younger man closer to him and kissing him softly. 

"I hope it is true," he whispered. 

"It is," Geonhak confirmed, his voice quiet, barely audible. Youngjo smiled before pulling him into a deeper kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good. This entire fic has been hard for me to write and I have no idea why but I needed to end it so I hope it was ok <33 thank you for reading.


End file.
